


Adventures of Kenny Crow

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minor Ardyn, Minor Gladiolus, Minor Noctis, Minor Prompto, Nonsense, minor Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: A collection of nonsensical adventures formed around another infamous set of four friends.





	1. Daemons

It was late in the night, the tent was pitched and the dishes all cleaned and tucked away. The once powerful flames of a campfire now resembling flames of a candle dancing in the lazy wind. 

The brothers, tucked away safely inside the surprisingly large and comfortable tent. Each blissfully unaware of the dangers beyond the haven as they slept.

The signs of human kind were no where to be seen. With the hunters away and the brothers asleep, there was no one to keep the daemons away.

Well almost no one.

 

The lights were off in the Crow's Nest located in Old Lestallum. No cars were in the lot as the street lights flicker on spilling some light into the resturant.

Inside, light spills onto the floor from behind a closed door in the back. Behind the door was a small room, resembling a lounge.

The dirty tan carpet smelt old and dusty, a large long khaki couch with mix-match patch work stood a few feet from the door as a coffee table sat in the middle of the room. There were shelves lining the walls filled with boxes, plates, condiments, and soda pop. 

On the opposite wall sat a old television playing black and white footage of what looked like the parking lot of the resturant.

A tall lanky figure groans as they stretch out and over the couch "Its the same thing every night. I don't know why I bother even watching over the old place." The voice familar to those who heard the advertisements for the restaurant on the radio.

"It's not like anything ever happens here." 

Another figure, a small silver fox with a red horn looks up at the other from its place on the coffee table "Don't be that way Kenny. I'm positive you'll get your chance to shine outside the resturant. "

Kenny Crow sat up and gave a weary smile to the fox "You're to kind Carbuncle." He says before sighing looking down at his massive talons "But in all honesty I'm better off just trying to get kids to come here." He says softly.

Carbuncle blinks a bit shaking its head "Not true, this is your home too and you have every right to want to protect it." Carbuncle squeaks looking towards the television, everything was quiet.

The fox looks back at the crow "I know, what if I got my friends and we can help you scout the area?" 

Kenny lifts his wing shaking his head "Nah, I can't have you do-" Kenny looks over his shoulder only to see that Carbuncle was gone. Sighing Kenny lowers his wing he hated trying to change Carbuncles' mind it was near impossible when the fox already made a decision.

 

A sharp bark was heard at the front of the resturant causing Kenny to open the door, from the glass door he could see two dogs. A black and tan one, the other white and beige.

Umbra and Pryna sat with Carbuncle, who was grinning up at the bird.

"Kenny, Carbuncle has informed us that you are in need of our assistance." Pryna says her accent resembling that of Lunafreyas' in thickness.

"Tsk. There better be a good explanation for calling us this late and it better not be like the last time." growls Umbra his eyes narrowing "You know like helping you fish." Snapped the black dog.

Kenny holds his wings up in defense sweating "Ca-caw! That was an emergency, but I swear this time is different. Not that I wanted you two royal pooches to way out here in the dark. Especially with them daemons about." Kenny says looking from Pryna to Umbra.

"I ain't royalty." Snaps Umbra his voice a deep growl "And what makes you think I'm scared of a little goblin or giant?" 

Kenny rubs the back of his head. He hates when Umbra gets like this, he may be the Oracles' but he is nothing like her. 

"Umbra. I respect you defending yourself but I know Kenny meant nothing by what he said. He only wished to see us safe, not everything you hear is going to be a challenge." Pryna says looking to the other making him roll his eyes.

"Hey why not just say why their here already." Carbuncle squeaks thrashing its tail against the steps "I bet you two are gonna love this." 

"Is that so?" Pryna says looking up at the crow "Well, what is that we are to do?" 

Kenny looks around his eyes narrowing a bit. He pushes open the door allowing the mythical begins inside "It's to dangerous to speak out here. Someone might hear us." Kenny says, the action causes Umbra to looks around the area. 

"You joking right? Someone could hear us? Who's out here that could hear us? The bugs? The daemons?" 

Pryna growls softly her ears back "Umbra please, for the mercy of all things peaceful. Just humour him and go along with this."  She begs.

The black dog shakes his head with a roll of his eyes as he enters the resturant. Kenny leads them to the room he and Carbuncle were in before closing the door.

"Okay Kenny, what is it that you wished to tell us." Pryna says softly. 

Kenny grins as he rushes over to the shelf and pulls out a roll of poster paper. He pins it up and steps back showing the others a map of Eos.

"A map?" Pryna asks slightly miffed.

"I was expecting something a little more...epic." Carbuncle adds.

"You two have high expectations." Mumbles Umbra.

"Hey! I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Kenny snaps back "Anyway, yeah this is a map of the land but it's always pinned with the most spawnings of daemons." Kenny explains.

"Your point is?" Umbra says flatly.

"My point is this, what if while all of Eos is alseep we go out and kill daemons?" 

The other three were silent for a moment before Umbra lets out barking laughs "As man, now I see why you wanted us inside. It was so no one heard how stupid your plan is." The black dog continues to laugh earning a glare from Pryna "Kenny your plan is one with good intentions, your heart is pure but what can we do? We are no match for daemons." 

"And by _we_ she means you." Umbra says causing Kenny to grimace "That is not what I meant Umbra." Pryna snaps "What I mean is that we haven't any weapons like the Hunters or Noctis and his friends." The white dog explains but Kenny shakes his head "That's where you're wrong. We do have weapons. I uh...borrowed some from the that Hunter guy that king Noctis talks to." Kenny says thrusting a wing to a large crate next to the bed.

Pryna looked a bit mortified as Umbra raised an eyebrow "How'd you manage to pull that off?" He asks not believing the crow stole the weapons "Simple...but I rather not go into detail." Kenny says.

"You walked right in and stole a crate when he wasn't looking." Umbra quizzed "Or better yet you dressed up as Noctis and pretended to be him?" The black dog questions causing Kenny to squawk in defense.

All the while Carbuncle sat watching the television, in the grainy black and white footage it could see a pale gray near white shape wash over the land as a truck pulls up. A sign that it was no longer night.

With a yawn Carbuncle stretches "Good morning fellas, and my lady." The fox squeaks shaking out its soft pelt. 

Kenny felt like a boulder was dropped onto him as he crashes to ground dramatically. Scrambling on his wings and knees the man sized crow makes his way to the television "C-Caw!? I hadn't even gotten the chance to save Eos." He says his beak against the screen. 

"Tsk. You say that like it's never going to be night again. You know how much I'd actually prefer that than endless night." The black dog says standing and shaking out his coat "Welp, thanks for nothing worm brain. Another night wasted on yet another  _Shoulda Coulda Woulda_ plan." Umbra says growling as he rounds the corner disappearing.

Pryna looks sympathetically towards Kenny "Chin up Kenny." She says following after her male counterpart.

Carbuncle simply shrugged before disappearing as well. Leaving the crow all alone.


	2. Noctis

Kenny stood in the restaurant rag in wing as he sprays down the table with a family recipe for homemade cleaning solution. He scrubs the table with a sigh watching as the man who was sitting in the booth walks to his car through the window.

"Ca-Caaaaw!" Kenny yawns as he rubs his eyes turning to the restaurant owner, the very man who created him. "Papa, you think we'd ever get someone famous in here?" He asks tossing the rag on to his shoulder. The restaurant owner looks at the crow and smiles softly "Now Kenny, you know that this world is a mighty big place. Our little nest is just one of thousands that dot this land." He explains. Kenny nods clearly not following what was being said "But we're the Orignal Crow's Nest. We're the best. That has to get someone famous in here!" The crow cries out gesturing around the restaurant.

"You're not listening, I'm just sayin' we most likely won't be the first stop of anyone big." 

Kenny frowns his heart crushed causing him to sigh as he sprays the table once again wiping it down. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a rather expensive car pull up. Looking in it's direction he sees four men climbing out each varying in height and appearance.

"Oh yeah I forgot you got sick first time we ate here." Came a cool voice, the black haired boy.

"Indeed so please forgive if I'm hesitant to eat here." A accented voice, the one with glasses.

"You'll be fine, you can't get sick twice." The tallest one with tattoos.

"Not to mention this one has Kenny Crow! The Kenny Crow on the restaurant it has to be a good sign!" The small blonde pipes.

Kenny felt his eyes light up with amusement at the blondes words. But something about these four gave Kenny a good feeling. Perhaps it was the car or the fact they looked important didn't realize he was staring at them not until he heard a small gasp.

Twisting around he saw the found men, each wearing a different expression. The black haired young man looked miffed, the one with glasses looked spooked, the tattooed one looked unfazed, and the smallest looks like he's about to burst from pure happiness.

Kenny ran. 

He dashed into the small room which he dwells slamming the door his heart pounding. From his hiding place he could hear the blonde squealing in delight "You guys saw him right!? The Kenny Crow! He was as tall as Gladio!" 

"Doubt it." Gladio, Kenny assumed spoke.

"Can we just eat?" The dark haired boy spoke.

Kenny hears shuffling and then he hears his papa speak "Oh, Prince Noctis it's a blessing to have you here. Kenny would be thrilled to know you're here."

Kenny felt his beak fall open 'That's prince Noctis!? The prince Noctis!' There was royalty in his restaurant. He wasn't how to react he wasn't sure what to do. 

He's always looked up to Noctis, despite the fact he didn't know which one was Noctis. Though he wouldn't admit that.

His heart pounds harder when he hears his father call to him "Kenny, why don't you come talk to Prince Noctis and his friends while I make their meals." 

This was his chance to talk to his hero! Knees knocking Kenny inches out of the rooms. Slowly making his way around the counter he stares at each of the boys.

"Caw guys!" He says his voice trembling terribly.

"K-Kenny Crow here." Kenny says "Wh-What your names?" He says freaking out.

"I'm Prompto!" Prompto says "Thats Gladio, Ignis, and Noct." The blonde says pointing to his friends. 

"Prompto...gah." growls Noctis, annoyed with the blonde. Kenny grins his feathers ruffle with pride and enthusiasm realizing he guessed Noctis correctly. He hears movement to his right and notices that...what was his name again...Igbus? Igness? 

Well whatever his name was, he noticed that he had moves to the far end of the island refusing to look at Kenny.

The look on Noctis' face told Kenny he was worried about Ignis. The crow trying to impress his hero begins to move towards Ignis, who begins to visibly tense up "Uh I wouldn't do that." Gladiolus says stopping the crow. Kenny faces Gladiolus lifting a wing "I ain't gonna hurt him, just wanting to say hi is all." He says cheerfully. 

Noctis shakes his head "Still a bad idea." Noctis says "Like a really _really_ bad idea." Prompto adds in. But despite their warnings Kenny approaches Ignis who has eyes trained on him. When he was close Ignis stands and exits the restaurant apologizing to his friends as he leaves.

The group sits in silence for a moment before Prompto breaks it "Well, that went smoothly." 

"Yeah, unlike last time." Noctis says looking out the window only to find Ignis sitting in the Regalia.

"Last time?" Kenny says nervously.

"You don't want to know." Noctis says causing Kenny to swallow. He shook his head slamming his wings onto the table top "Noctis! I been a huge fan of yours ever since I learned about you. Don't take this the wrong way but I know everything about you. I know you can use the Armiger which summons a ring of weapons which you control by magic. I know that you can use magic to cure your friends and that you can warp, which is really cool." Kenny says.

"I know right, I wish I could warp." Prompto says frowning. 

"Ca!? You too? I thought I was the only one." Kenny says moving towards Prompto their eyes sparkling in admiration.

Noctis rubs his neck "Thanks I never knew birds to be fans." Kenny grins happily "Oh please Noct- er I can call you Noct right?" The crow asks wearily.

Noctis shrugs "Sure...I guess."

Pure joy surges through Kenny as he gets nose to beak with Noctis "Can you tell all about Insomnia? And the CrownsGuard!? And what whatever else you can think of? Please?" The crow asks.

 

It was late in the night when Noctis and company left the restaurant. Kenny closed up and retreated to his room in the back of the restaurant. He collapses on to the couch his eyes glowing with admiration.

"What are so stupidly happily about." Growls Umbra who appeared randomly "I got to see and speak with Noct, caw!" Kenny chirps happily. Umbra sighs shaking his head "Big deal." 

"To you maybe but to folks like me we hardly get to see royalty." Kenny says in a dreamy tone "Its like getting to me your favorite celebrity."

Umbra rolls his eyes "You don't know Noct like I know Noct. He's no different than that blonde kid he has with him." 

"Umbra, that is no way to talk to about-" Pryna starts "Our king yeah yeah I know." Interrupts Umbra. However the white dog blinks confused shaking her head "I was going to say that is no way to about Prompto. You don't know him like I do." 

"You know the kid for what...a week? How can you possibly still care about him." Umbra says rolling onto his side "I have you know I seen him many times after the incident, the one _you_  were supposed to go on. However I thank you. I got to meet the sweetest boy." Pryna says sweetly before a low growl erupts from her throat as she narrows her eyes at Umbra.

His ears go back and yelps as Pryna pounces him, all the while Kenny was staring at the ceiling "You think I could be as cool as Noct?" 

Carbuncle nods "Of course. Though you should be a bit more careful around his friends. I don't think Ignis would appreciate you staring him down like that." 

Kenny looks at the creature curiously "What do you mean?"

 

**Digythe Haven**

 

"Yooou okay? Ignis?" 

Promptos' voice snaps Ignis out of his trance his eyes glazed as he shakes his head turning his attention back to the meal he was making. "Yes. I am alright." He says sounding distracted.

"Are you still freaked out over Kenny?" Prompto asks causing Ignis to cringe shaking his head "He's just a guy in a costume no need to be spooped." Noctis says opening King's Knight.

"I'm not  _spooped,_ as you call it. I know full well it's a man in a costume. But...." Ignis trails off how could he explain this in a way that the others would understand?

He knew it was in a suit...but the suit itself. The way it moved, so fluidly as if it had a mind of it's own. Ignis shudders feeling it ripple through him he closes his eyes.

"But that was no suit." 

 

 

 


End file.
